Slenderman - The true story
Mi dicono che sono troppo magro. Che faccio impressione. Che sono altissimo. Che sono un mostro. A volte penso di esserlo veramente un mostro. Una specie di scheletro altissimo e inquietante. Non ce la faccio più. Loro non sanno come ci si sente. Non lo sapranno mai. Per questo ho deciso di scappare. Di andare via da questa vita di insulti e di depressione. In un mondo pacifico. Nel mio posto preferito; il bosco. L'unico posto dove non sento le risate, le prese in giro, dove ci siamo solo io e la mia mente... . . . La vita nel bosco è calma e solitaria. Ma ormai, dopo quasi un mese - o forse di più? Penso di non avere più una concezione precisa del tempo - inizio a sentirmi affamato, penso di essere ancora più magro di prima. Mi do un'occhiata al braccio; è pallidissimo. Quasi bianco. Non ho uno specchio, ma penso che la mia faccia sia scarna, scavata e pallida. All'improvviso sento un fruscio. Un animale selvatico? Il mio piccolo rifugio sarebbe in pericolo... Ma invece, una figura piccola e paffuta. Un bambino, di almeno otto anni. Mi guarda dritto negli occhi, e dice : - Ciao! Chi sei? Sei ridotto maluccio! -. Io lo guardo meglio; è biondo, ha dei grandi occhi castani e un sorriso smagliante. L'unico sorriso vero che io abbia mai visto, non come quelli falsi degli altri ragazzi. Con un filo di voce gli rispondo : - Non... non ricordo il mio nome. Lasciami solo. Sono un mostro. -. Lui ride,ed esclama: - Ma no! Sei solo un po'... sottile! Ecco... ti chiamerò così! Sottile... Slender! Devi avere fame! Vuoi un sandwich? -. Tira fuori dallo zainetto un piccolo panino al tonno triangolare e me lo porge. Io esito un secondo, poi lo prendo e inizio a mangiarlo. Dopo aver passato un mese sopravvivendo di frutti di bosco e bacche, il sandwich è il massimo. Il bambino, mentre finisco il panino, dice : - Io invece mi chiamo Jacky. A volte vengo qui, quando mamma e papà litigano. Loro pensano che io sia al parco. -. Ma come? Un bambino così piccolo da solo nel bosco? Lo ringrazio del panino, e lui mi sorride e corre via. Da quel giorno, ogni pomeriggio mi portava un panino. E in più, mi portò alcuni disegni molto strani... raffiguravano tutti me, circondato da alberi, oppure strani segni che non avevo mai visto. Il tutto durò per due settimane, fino a quel giorno. . . . Era una mattina nebbiosa,si vedeva pochissimo. Jacky arrivò anche quel giorno. Lo aspettavo lì, come ogni giorno. Quel giorno però, non aveva con sé lo zaino. Mi disse: - Ciao Slender! Oggi ho portato qualche pezzo della crostata di ieri sera e... ma dov'è il mio zaino?! Oh no deve essersi impigliato in qualche ramo... vado a cercarlo, arrivo subito! -. Feci per accompagnarlo, ma ero ancora debolissimo, e quindi lo aspettai lì. Dopo un po' di tempo non era ancora tornato, e decisi di andarlo a cercare. Improvvisamente, sento una strana puzza di bruciato; mi giro e con orrore vedo che la foresta sta crollando per un incendio. Iniziò a correre, ansimando per la stanchezza, e chiamando Jacky. Il fuoco mi brucia la pelle, ma sono troppo occupato a cercare il bambino. Ci tengo troppo. DEVE vivere. Continuo a chiamarlo, ma nessuno mi risponde. Le mie urla sono coperte dagli alberi che cadono e dal rumore del fuoco. Tutto va a fuoco, me compreso. La mia faccia, tutto il mio corpo, divorati dalle fiamme. E poi, tutto si spense. Caddi a terra, sfinito, e chiusi gli occhi. . . . Poi vidi qualcosa di luminoso. La Luna, in cielo, brillava come non mai. Mi rialzai a fatica e mi guardai intorno. La foresta era rasa al suolo, e i pochi alberi rimasti erano neri come il carbone. Dopo circa dieci minuti, riuscii a uscire dalla foresta, ed arrivai alla strada. Nulla. Nessuno. Solo io, illuminato dai lampioni. Mi guardai le braccia; erano tutte scarne, come al solito, ferite, ma sempre bianche come il latte. Lo stesso per il resto del corpo. Gli abiti erano ridotti a stracci bruciati. Vagai in cerca di un negozio, per cercare qualcosa per coprirmi. Faceva freddissimo. Poi notai una vetrina. Mi ci specchiai, ed ebbi un sussulto: la mia faccia non esisteva. Non avevo più una fisionomia. Uno scheletro bianco. senza occhi, naso, bocca o orecchie. Ma allora come facevo a sentire, a vedere, a respirare? Non credevo a ciò che vedevo... Ora ero sul serio un mostro. Dietro la vetrina scorsi degli abiti, così ruppi il vetro e mi intrufolai. scattò subito l'allarme, quindi presi la prima cosa che vidi. Un completo nero, ovvero uno smoking, una camicia e una cravatta rossa. Poi mi diressi verso la foresta, mi cambiai e iniziai a camminare. Cercherò ovunque per ritrovare Jacky. In tutte le foreste. Farò di tutto. Vagando per il bosco riuscii a rinvenire solo otto dei disegni di Jacky, e li appesi agli alberi come punto di riferimento, per non perdermi. Ora so che fare. Troverò Jacky, a costo di cercare e uccidere tutti i bambini che mi troverò davanti... ...Perché sono un mostro... ...Uno Slender... Racconto appartenente a Creepypasta Italia Wiki Categoria:CreepypastaFF Categoria:Media Categoria:Slenderman